


thoughts to be had

by Marvellous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: “Why do you keep showing up while I’m jacking off, dumbass?”Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Dean, “You’re the one who was praying to me.”





	thoughts to be had

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @skelethoughts on tumblr for the ask with this prompt!! :D
> 
> All mistakes are my own, no characters belong to me.

Dean shifted uncomfortably when he found himself in the kitchen with both Cas and his brother, throwing the occasional glance towards the angel who seemed to be rather unaffected. After the angel had practically barged into his room late last night he figured there might be some awkwardness between them…since Dean had been ‘walking the dog’ so to speak, and Cas got a full view of his dick and what not.

Apparently it affected the guy very little, since he was currently occupied in telling Sam some joke he’d read in the paper without a care in the world.

“Dean? Are you okay? No comment about that joke?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow at his clearly distracted older brother.

Dean shook his head and blinked, “What? I didn’t hear.”

Castiel shrugged, “It wasn’t that funny anyways.”

A grunt was all they got from the oldest Winchester as he went back to focusing on his coffee, further burying himself in the mystery of why Castiel didn’t even acknowledge it. Dean knew it was in his best interest to forget about it and move on like the other was, but it was easier said than done.

———

The warm shower water poured onto Dean’s body as he leaned against the cold tile, tilting his head back as he took his dick in his hand, his movements quick and efficient, knowing just how to twist his wrist around the head. Pressure built and satisfied gasps left his lips as the burning pleasure flooded through him. Wasn’t nearly as good as the real thing but did it ever do the trick.

“Cas,” he moaned, eyes closed blissfully as the name came out of his mouth without warning.

“Dean?”

Shock found his body and the water suddenly felt cold, eyes flying open as looked at Castiel with a mix between embarrassment and anger flaming in his green eyes, “Cas! Fucking hell, man!” As fast as humanly possible, Dean stepped shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, glaring at the unwanted person in the bathroom.

“Dean…I…I didn’t mean to intrude…” Castiel stammered, cheeks red from stumbling into Dean’s intimate time for the second time in 24 hours.

“Then why do you keep showing up while I’m jacking off, dumbass?”

Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Dean, “You’re the one who was praying to me.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean scoffed.

“You know I can sense when you’re longing for my presence, Dean.”

“Well your angel signals must be getting mixed up, pal. There’s no way that I was thinking about you during…that,” Dean deflected.

Castiel licked his lips subconciously, “Then why did I hear you saying my name?”

Dean grew flustered at that, flailing for a defense…unsuccesfully, “No…I…Cas, I’m not…It-it just slips out sometimes.”

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice got lower as he invaded Dean’s personal space a little more, meeting his eyes, “Do you feel sexual attraction towards me?”

The hunter’s mouth went dry as he looked at Castiel wordlessly, eyes flicking to the pair of lips that was so close to his, subconsciously stepping forward so he was closer still.

Cas kept his lips tight, refusing to do anything until he had an answer from Dean.

“No, man, of course not,” he choked out finally, trying to laugh as he looked back to his eyes.

“Are you lying?”

Under the intense stare of the other, Dean felt his insides turn to jelly, all his senses going out the window. “Maybe,” he said weakly, voice way higher than he’d ever admit.

Castiel’s lips turned up into a smirk, going closer as he let his breath wash over Dean, “Well, let me know when you figure it out.” With that, he turned in a flash and was gone.

Dean was left there, feeling highly unsatisfied, and more sexually frustrated than before. He did know one thing now however, he definitely had to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Comments and kudos much appreciated :D


End file.
